Larmes
by Aeneid
Summary: Rating changed due to the theme of the story. Two enemy guilds are at odds against each other, but their strongest members are the ones having their own private war. They never knew that appearances can truly be deceiving. Assassin x Monk.
1. Prologue: Doleur

This is my first time to attempt at an angst RO fic so I hope I won't disappoint you...

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Lee Myung Jin and to its respective owners. I only own the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

**Doleur**

She was crying once again.

Haine Zeke of the guild Herzlos had just made her life miserable.

Not physically speaking, of course; she was built for the kill, being an Assassin of the guild Einsamkeit and her status of being one of the Elders of Juno gave her experiences of fighting in a war to defend her country; her body bore all the battle scars. Besides, Orihara Botan was capable of defending herself.

How her life turned miserable suddenly was something even she did not expect…

For the clueless, the guilds Herzlos and Einsamkeit had been going against each other ever since they had met for the first time. The latter had their own agit back then and Herzlos had done almost everything to get that agit situated in the Capital and they were unsuccessful, for the Peony of Einsamkeit would always outdo them.

The rinse-and-repeat action stopped when the guild Herzlos recruited into their ranks a young Monk…

His name was Haine Zeke, a twenty-seven year old Monk with features that would have made any girl swoon. He was not that handsome, but his reputation as a Monk that was capable of battling a whole guild by himself was enough to make him the envy of all the males and the would-be lovers of the females. One feature that set him apart from the rest of the XY chromosomes in the Capital was due to his eyes. At any time of the day, members of the XX chromosomes would talk about it; how the combination of an ocean blue and light brown eyes and messed up silver hair, as well as a muscular tanned body had made him so mysterious and handsome and how he was always aloof when he was alone but with his guild mates, he always acted wacky.

Botan had wondered what made him so handsome, mysterious and aloof when he was simply a ruthless bastard, idiotic as well and how he showed no mercy.

It all started when the aquamarine-haired, brown-eyed twenty-six year old female Assassin had taken a stroll in Morroc after a hard day's work. It was guild siege day and yet, no luck on getting back their castle; Haine was turning into a demon every time they had the siege. Recently, he managed to knock unconscious both her guildmates, a female Knight and a fellow male Monk and it scared her to no end.

_'Wait a minute, why am I so scared of him? He doesn't know me and hasn't seen me. I mean… for god's sake, I'm not famous here in the Capital.'_ Botan was staring at the sandy grounds of the said city and did not even realize that some nanoseconds later, she would come smacking into a young man's chest. "Odin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

Time seemed to have stopped, for the one she had bumped into was the man in her mind awhile ago.

Haine Zeke.

His poker-faced expression turned menacing with a blink of the eye. "Oh, aren't you the Einsamkeit guild master's slut?"

Botan's face turned red from embarrassment but the young man had mistaken it for guilt. "Have you no shame, miss? You're so famous up in the north, being one of the Grandmaster of Juno's granddaughters, as well being an Elder, or whatever you call it but you're now tainting your name by turning yourself into a slut? Tsk, tsk, tsk, and having such a relationship with your guild master at that!"

_'That is not true!'_ she wanted to yell out but could not find her own voice; it seemed as if it had disappeared suddenly. _'Not to the extent of having sex with my guild master, damn you! He's my boyfriend!'_

Not know to many, even to her guild mates was her true relationship with her guild master, who is currently a Knight. Fine, so there were the kisses, hugs, some heavy petting and making out but she was still a virgin. Yes, a frustrated virgin at that; Knights were known to be noble and her boyfriend was one of them, wanting the both of them to get married before getting down to it.

"What, a Wild Rose got your tongue? You should be." Zeke taunted before bursting into laughter.

"S-shut up, you…! I'm not a slut! Why should I become one anyway!" damn it, why was she stuttering!

"To be famous throughout the Capital, wouldn't you agree?" he eyed her with his heterochromic eyes, smirking as well. "I can help you become one, you know… I'm sexually frustrated myself; those whores you call Dancers refusing me because of their Bard boyfriends. Honestly, I don't see why you shouldn't two-time."

"Well, excuse me! Love between two people should only be with each other, not with other people!" she shot back in anger. "And why are you so full of yourself! Just because your eyes are that of a freak's doesn't mean you can force girls to have sex with you!"

Haine laughed once more before speaking, "You think of sex as a sacred deed done by a man and a woman?" his eyes then turned into mere slits. "Is that what you really think, woman? Women your age in Geffen lose their virginity as soon as they graduate and they never regretted such a thing to be done to them by mere strangers! As they say in Geffen, 'The Great Eye put the Brain over the Heart because the Heart is a useless thing'. And don't you even DARE call me a freak, you bitch. You know what happens when someone calls me that?"

"What?" her reply was of defiance and he liked it. He liked his women feisty.

"I kill them." His smiled was cold. "However, you are a woman; maybe you can… satisfy me." And it took one punch in the gut to knock her out.

* * *

She woke up in a familiar-looking room, a bit dizzy, for whatever reason that was, she did not know. The aquamarine-haired girl sat up and looked around, finally realizing that she was inside the inn but not just any other inn… 

It was the one she had owned, something given to her by her Grandfather when the Assassin turned eighteen. Right now, Botan was placed inside the best room the inn ever had but then… how did she get here…?

Her answer lay on the familiar Monk coat that rested on the chair near the dresser.

_'Odin, don't tell me he's really going to rape me!'_ the woman wanted to scream out loud but couldn't do so, for the shower in the bathroom was turned on and that man might hear her. "Damn it, I must get out of here!"

Slowly, the Peony jumped off the bed as quietly as possible and landing without even a hint of wood creaking on the floor as she landed on her feet, her heart pounding madly against her chest. Would he hear her leave…?

When the Orihara girl heard the shower turn off, she panicked. "I have to escape! **NOW!**" Botan did a bunny hop and was already in mid-air, trying to reach out and open the door but the Monk came out of the showers, wearing nothing but the towel around his waist and once more, she came crashing into him, knocking them both down the ground.

"You bitch, what have you done this time to annoy the hell out of me!" he roared angrily while struggling to put back his towel to its original place. "Can't you even stay still!"

"I'm getting raped by you and you're telling me to stay still!" Botan shot back.

A slap echoed throughout the room and the female Assassin was in shock. Never would she imagine a man do such to her…

"Don't talk back to me; else I may increase the pain."

"I can endure any pain you wish to inflict on me." The woman replied coldly.

_'That's what you think.'_ "Oh, is that so…?" a lazy smile played at the corner of his mouth. "Let's experiment, shall we…?"

The next thing that happened was a nightmare to the female Elder. She wished she had woken up from it sooner… and all she remember from her nightmare was a pain that even she couldn't bear, a skilled fighter and a veteran at war, as well as her own screams of pain and begging for the rapist to stop.

He didn't.

Zeke enjoyed every minute of it; every minute of her suffering and cries… it was just like he and another guild mate of his had planned…

…and that was to weaken the force of their rival guild.

_'With their supposed pillar out of the picture, we will triumph this war.'_

* * *

Morning came and she found herself lying in the bed, the immaculate white sheets stained with her own blood from last night. Botan felt empty, her mind blank as she stared at the ceiling for hours. For her, life had no more meaning. She was tainted now, impure and she allowed such a thing to happen. 

"Already awake?"

The Assassin stiffened at the voice. It was him…

"That's good, because I'm going to leave now. Do take care and thanks a lot. I never knew virginal women were better." Zeke laughed at his own joke and slammed the door shut right after he had changed into his usual garb.

Botan wanted to die.

* * *

The said incident spread like wildfire across Rune-Midgard but had its own twists; for starters, it was rumored that Lady Botan of the Orihara clan of Juno had seduced Zeke into having sex with her, but also attempted to kill him after she was done. This incited anger among with ladies and it began an unending cycle of women shoving her dirty looks and, for the Umbalan-like woman, beating her into a bloody pulp. 

Throughout this whole ordeal, Botan never cried or even screamed in pain at one point; she just wanted to die in shame.

Days passed and the scandal grew worse. With that, the Grandmaster of Juno knew he had to get his granddaughter out of the Capital as soon as possible. With the aid of his men working in the Capital, the aquamarine-haired, brown-eyed woman of twenty-six winters was back in Juno, safe and sound but the Ancestral Home was not the same anymore…

The usual antics made by Botan was gone and had been replaced by silence. The usual joker of the house was now gone, shutting herself inside her own world, in her room.

She had been thoroughly traumatized; once, Orihara Hibiki, a male Monk and an Elder at that, entered her room to help her out but had gotten fresh wounds instead. Monks frightened her; it was evident.

Her cries during nighttime could be heard through the door and it was heartbreaking to hear such. Her emotional scars would take more than just time to heal…

…and the gods know when.

* * *

I had to cut several scenes here to have it rated T... but anyways, feel free to review. Comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms are welcome.

Oh, and the quote 'The Great Eye put the Brain over the Heart because the Heart is a useless thing' came from a fellow writer of mine so don't go and steal it, you hear? I borrowed it with her permission.


	2. Chapter 1: Wiederaufnahme

Here's Chapter 1. Thanks for the lone review. . I'm happy that someone had read my fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: Wiederaufnahme

Three months have passed since the scandal broke out in the Capital and for a girl who had been traumatized, she had recovered from it rather quickly, with the help of her male Assassin counterpart, Orihara Satsuki, a young man of twenty seven years sporting reddish brown hair and the trademark Orihara brown eyes shielded by a Blinker tied around his eyes. For an Assassin, he was a bit lanky but his agile movements made up for it.

Satsuki was deemed as some cold-blooded killer by his foes while his own family, Botan included, knew him as an aloof yet friendly person when he opens up. He was the only one who understood his younger sister-slash-counterpart in the Elders and had helped her when she had needed him. During her ordeal, he had been the one going to the Capital and back to Juno just to deliver letters to her guild master and guild mates. Most of her letters contained apologies for her unexcused absences, some containing the usual hellos but there was one letter that had almost disbanded their guild.

It was a break-up letter addressed to the guild master of Einsamkeit.

Doux Nicolai, the guild master, was on the verge of mental breakdown because of the letter. It did not matter to him if his girl had acted like a strumpet, as the rumors would say, or she was raped badly; he just wanted her back to his life. Unfortunately, a guild mate had found the letter accidentally and as soon as the whole guild found out about the hidden relationship of their guildmaster and guild mate, all Niflheim broke loose. The whole guild was in disarray and kept blaming one another whenever their siege was unsuccessfully, much to the delight of the Herzlos.

If it weren't for the new Grandmistress of Juno to help the Einsamkeit guild settle their disputes, they might have disbanded. In addition to that, she had strictly ordered ALL of the citizens of the Capital, as well as the Republic, to stop talking of this scandal and for those who had not complied would be punished severely. A demonstration was done in the middle of Prontera and Juno's Leader had sniped a poor doll into oblivion.

Thanks to that, Orihara Botan had recovered from the shock and was now on her way back to the Capital to meet up with her guild mates.

-------------------------------------------------

The whole guild of Einsamkeit was in their usual hang-out spot in Prontera, BS Piont to be exact, since they wanted to accompany their Blacksmith guild mate in her selling of miscellaneous selection of weaponry to be used during the sieges. At the exact same time, Herzlos' Blacksmith was also selling his collection of weaponry.

Much to the two Blacksmiths' irritation, both their guild masters were trying to outdone each other by yelling their asses off to their subordinates to lower the prices of their wares.

"I am ready to kill Nick…!" the Blacksmith hissed angrily at the Monk beside him.

The man known as Haine Zeke chuckled. "Get used to it. Guildmaster thinks we've won the battle with that weak guild since their slut had left the Capital and is probably crying her ass off in her native country."

"…You're mean. Not only you've tarnished her reputation, you've sent their Grandmistress here to threaten anyone who speaks ill of her cousin." Kirsyh Jie narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you even feeling a bit of remorse?" seeing the Monk's careless shrug and smirk, he gave up.

"Umm… excuse me…? May I buy a set of a Triple Slotted Jur please?"

The Blacksmith, who was talking earlier to the familiar heterochromic Monk beside him, suddenly came face-to-face with a Sakkat and Emotionless Mask covered female Assassin staring at him. "Oh, please do buy it. I swear I am ready to do a Hammer Fall if my idiotic guild master tells me one more time, that I should lower my price to compete with that Blacksmith." He then shot a dirty look at the female Blacksmith just near him and the female counterpart stuck out her tongue and gave him the dirty finger.

"Thanks a lot." The girl said, handing the blonde a bagful of zeny. "Good luck with selling those weapons, ne? I'm sure you'll be able to sell it all."

The Blacksmith nodded at her direction and off she went to the nearby female Blacksmith sitting on the ground, just a few feet away from Jie...

"Wait a minute…" the Blacksmith tapped the ascetic on the shoulder and pointed at the direction of his previous buyer, who was now sitting in front of the female Blacksmith with her artificial 'emotionless' expression on.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rika, how are you?"

The female Blacksmith gave the Assassin a puzzled look and was just about ready to ask as to how a mere stranger knew her when the latter removed the articles that covered her face. Utsuomi Rika gave out a startled scream when the Assassin stuck out her tongue at her.

"BOTAN!"

Without warning, the red-haired Blacksmith stood up and hugged her best friend but it looked like she had glomped the Assassin instead, her weapons now forgotten. "Where in the Nine Worlds have you been hiding all this time? Everyone was so worried that you wouldn't go back to the sieges with us so we started recruiting Assassins but no one could do it better than you! Nicolai would be pleased if he saw you right now!" Utsuomi said in one breath, making the aquamarine-haired best friend of her laugh. "Oh, you've cut your hair too!"

Botan had always styled her hair in a way that had made her look like an innocent girl on the outside, but deadly on the inside. Right now, her once mid-back length hair had been chopped off and had now reached the highest point of her nape that would've made her look like a young man if it wasn't for her womanly figure.

"Does it… look THAT bad?" she said, feeling a bit conscious of her new look.

"Of course not! Why wouldn't you look good, Botan! Your new look suits you better, you know…" the twenty-six year old Blacksmith smiled. "I'm just glad you're back though; we'll be starting the counterattack on Herzlos next siege so better prepare!" the last statement said in a mere whisper.

"I just did. I bought a Triple Slotted Jur from that guy. I didn't recognize you earlier, so I decided to give this to Satsu instead." When asked by Rika as to whom did she buy her wares, she pointed at the lone Blacksmith with a Monk as a companion and a male Rogue who was screaming his ass off to the passers-by.

Rika let out a scream and tackled her friend, much to the amusement of the passersby. "You idiot, you bought from the rival guilds' store! How could you!"

"What! That was the Herzlos!" the peony hissed in anger. Rika nodded and the female Assassin crawled her way out of the young woman's body weight, dusting herself. "Odin, they must not see me!"

"…They just did, my dear."

Automatically, her head cocked at the direction of their rival guild and at the exact same time, the man who had his left eye a color light brown while the right one was the color of oceanic blue, was staring at her as well.

Heterochromic eyes met Orihara trademark brown eyes.

Haine Zeke studied her well; for some reason, he was irritated at the way her hair was styled. It just… didn't complement her looks. It made her look like some prepubescent goody-two-shoes boy who had just changed his job from a Novice to a First Class Job. Next would be because… the reasons seemed to go on forever.

"...Long hair suited her better." He heard himself say.

Zeke's eyes widen what he had just said. There was just no way he was thinking such! It was just impossible; a slut like her did not deserve such recognition from him or even her mere presence! She was simply a strumpet; someone to be looked down on.

However, his own eyes were betraying him… it started roaming on its own, especially focused on a particular 'strumpet' standing a few feet away from him. Three months had changed nothing; her face was still smooth as the day of the incident, her lips still as pink as the flower named after her and her pale neck was just screaming to be kissed.

_'Damn it, even my eyes are disobeying me!'_ he thought angrily. _'Stop looking at that whore!'_

_'You like it anyway.'_ A taunting voice piped in. _'You like looking at her, don't you, Zeke?'_

He decided to ignore that little voice in his head and let his eyes do the wandering down to her breasts that were threatening to pop out of the body suit she wore. He felt his body turn hot as he distinctly remembering the time he had licked her bosom until her nipples turned erect from the pleasure.

_'Shit, stop it!'_ the silver-haired man screamed as he felt a part of him turning slowly into stone.

He forced himself to stop looking at that part of her anatomy and focused on lowering his gaze to her hips. The young man of twenty seven springs couldn't help wondering as to how she had gotten thin suddenly; right now, she looked skinny, a far cry from her normal figure that could make a man lust over her.

"She's too thin and bony. Maybe stuffing her with food will help her get back to her voluptuous shape." He mumbled once more, before cursing at his careless statement. Unfortunately, his Blacksmith friend had heard him and gasped.

"What the hell are you saying!"

He was just about ready to reply when a gasp came from the girl he was checking out earlier was heard around BS Piont. Zeke turned to look and the next thing he saw made his lust turn into anger.

The Guild Master of Einsamkeit had in his arms around Orihara Botan and from the looks of it; he was giving her a tight hug.

_'Yet another reason to defeat Einsamkeit…'_ the Monk thought darkly, his urge to kill the guild master of their rival guild building up.

One thing was still puzzling him…

…Even he did not know why he had gotten upset over the scene of the slut and her guild master hugging.

* * *

Reviews please. .


	3. Chapter 2: Spannung

Here's Chapter 2 for my reviewers and readers. Thank you so much for reading this!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Rumors of Orihara Botan returning to the Capital to resume her position as the Emperium Breaker of Einsamkeit guild had been diminished as soon as the other guilds saw her laughing and talking with her guild mates as if nothing had happened to her for the past three months. She was hardly recognizable with her new hairstyle but most knew that she may have prepared for her comeback, the Herzlos guild especially.

Everyone knew of the two guilds' tension and it had intensified just yesterday when Nicolai of Einsamkeit was spotted in BS Piont hugging his former girlfriend in front of everyone. Being the loud mouth and having a pride and ego as big as Juno, Haine Zeke began his humiliating speech.

"Well, well, how sweet is that? The guild master and his slut are finally reunited after three long months… tsk, tsk, tsk. Haven't you learned your lesson, Doux? That woman is a slut; imagine her seducing me in that hot, Morrocan sun and now she comes running back into your arms? Pathetic strategy; even I can see through it."

He smirked as chestnut brown eyes that belonged to the Knight narrowed angrily at his direction while the Assassin in his arms was trying hard not to cry. "And you know what the best part of her seduction was, huh?"

No one dared to answer and he took the silence as a yes. "She was delicious, like a virgin should… all ready for one man to take her to Valhalla and back; a natural seductress, if I do say so myself."

That did it.

The victim of the scandal pulled away from the man who was hugging her and charged at the speaker. "Damn you! Stop it!" she screamed angrily, raising her fist to punch at the Monk but he evaded it quickly and instead, grabbed her by the arm and forcefully her in the lips.

Nicolai took out his sword from its sheathe but even before he could take one step, the arrogant ascetic pulled away from the kiss but still held the struggling girl with a tight grip. "I assure you, if you ever try and interrupt me, I can kill you with a simple Finger Offensive."

With that, Zeke went back to his usual business of forcing his tongue into Botan's mouth and it was unsuccessful. Anger seeped into his system and his kissed turned more violent than it was three months ago… back then, the peony's mouth would only turn sore but now, it bled so much.

A satisfied grin was creeping into his face as he watched the girl crying and wiping the blood off her mouth after he had pulled away. Zeke had always hated squirmy girls and this slut was no exception; she was still the same old bitch who resisted him.

As soon as his grip on her loosened, the Assassin made a run for it, back to her guild mates who snapped out of their trances when she neared them. At the exact same time the female Blacksmith of theirs approached her, she burst into tears, yelling out in the Juno native tongue, something he did not understand but by the sound of it, he knew she was upset and angry at what had happened.

She was traumatized once more and he couldn't help laughing at the thought of it.

-------------------------------------------------

Botan fought her way towards the central guild castle of the Capital, namely the Lazringeez, her blooding boiling madly. The incident yesterday had made her go berserk and the urge to hurt ANYTHING was reaching its peak; being kissed brutally in front of the general public was NOT the way to attract attention after a three-month absence. Not only would it revive **that** scandal, but would also sprout new ones. Why, there were already speculations that she would transfer to Herzlots, for she was labeled as Haine Zeke's 'cohort', a rather polite term for its slang equivalent 'slut'.

It was very wrong to anger an Elder of Juno…

… And its effects were currently felt by her guild mates, as well as the members of their rival guild.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed angrily, throwing three pins at the familiar Blacksmith standing guard outside the Emperium Room. The blond seemed to have dodged the small projectiles and the peony charged towards him, Jurs strapped on her forearms. The metal weapons clanged loudly against each other as it made contact and the Assassin back flipped, landing on her right knee. "I SAID MOVE!" she hissed once more, her death glare flashing at the member of Herzlos.

Jie tightened his grip on the Guillotine. "Make me." He challenged.

Irritated at his statement, the Orihara girl stood up at once and dashed at the young man but instead of utilizing her own armaments, her sandaled-feet came smacking against his face. The soles of the footwear marked on his face and down he went to the cobbled floor. Before he could get up, however, the Jurs were aimed at the young man, courtesy of the female Elder that held it. "I JUST DID, BLACKSMITH." Orihara said her voice deadly eerie. With that, she backed away and entered the Emperium Room, shutting the huge metal doors in the process.

"Had she come inside the Emperium Room, Jie?" a voice boomed on the Headset worn by the forger of their guild and when the wielder of the Headset affirmed the inquiry, a soft chuckle echoed on the device. "Well, I guess a proper welcome is needed by a slut, nah? It has already been three months since the two of us have met and I need to relieve myself; she will do me good."

The blond gripped hard on the Headset. "What are you planning? Can't you even do something that will not traumatize her?"

"Are you feeling sorry for that bitch?" Haine's voice turned from happiness to annoyance. "If you do feel sorry, then I am considering you a traitor." End of conversation.

The young man sighed and decided to put away the communication device. "If you were to ask me, I know you're obsessed with her… you just didn't realize it."

-------------------------------------------------

The young woman walked cautiously on the path leading to the Emperium. The trail was a long and a tedious one to cross, for it was filled with traps but it was nothing she couldn't handle; she had participated on wars a countless number of times and guild wars were NOTHING compared to the real thing.

But why was she feeling so uneasy?

Fine, so she hadn't seen either a hair or hide from that perverted ascetic but it was just surprising not to find him during the siege. Knowing him, a man always lusting for blood, he wouldn't miss this for ANYTHING in this world.

'_Why is my heart pounding like this?'_ call it a woman's intuition, but she knew that something was wrong… the Emperium Room was usually loud, filled with guild members killing each other but now, the silence was deafening her.

"Something is… amiss here. I can't seem to place my finger into it but…" she mumbled to herself, an infamous habit of hers that seems to pop out whenever Botan was nervous.

"Would you allow me to relieve you of that, bitch?" warm breath fanned her nape and as if on cue, Orihara Botan froze on the spot, her slightly tanned face turning pale and her pretty brown eyes widening in fear. "Missed me, didn't you?" Haine grabbed her by the waist and ran his tongue down her slightly exposed neck, frowning at the bandages wrapped around her neck.

"G-get away from me!" she tried to wiggle herself free from his vine-like grip but to no avail. Monks were trained to grapple their enemies and she was no exception…

… Except that she was going to be violated once more, and probably get beaten up in the process by her stubbornness.

"No can do, you strumpet." He jeered. "You mine, you hear? ALL MINE."

* * *

That's all of it for now. Please do not hesitate to give me a good review and that means no flames. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: Déchiré

Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 3, but I'll be editing out the parts that would consider this fic as M so please enjoy my fic nonetheless. Happy Christmas to everyone as well! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

**Déchiré**

Muffled screams echoed throughout the Emperium Room as a young woman tried her best to get away from the young man that had been pinning her down on the ground by means of his body weight. It was a sickening sight, at least, for Botan's part. It was strangely familiar, though her back was supposedly against a soft cushion, not a stone one. And back then, that man before her was slightly hesitant with what he was about to do with her…

…but now, he was a tad too violent.

"Let me go!" the peony screamed, tears streaming down the sides of her face as she blindly tried to hit the ascetic in any part of his upper body but it was in vain; fine, so it was successful, but his muscular body was built to withstand weak attacks. "Please, stop it… you're hurting me…" she pleaded.

This had no effect, however; it fact, it made Zeke his sadistic tendencies shoot up in an unbelievable rate and it was reflected in his heterochromic eyes. "Aww, is the slut begging for mercy? I think not; you want more, don't you…!"

Without warning, he roughly pulled her Assassin suit away from her body, his devilish smile growing with each passing second. With the velvety, dark violet suit gone, the bandages were the only thing that covered her torso, as well as the black cottoned panties that she wore.

_All the more seductive she looked,_ he said to himself, mind filled with perverted thoughts.

Botan instinctively tried to cover her own chest but he noticed it quickly and grabbed her by the wrists, eyes turning into mere slits. "Don't you dare cover yourself, slave, else I will make you suffer even more!"

His hand gloves were discarded after the threat and Haine proceeded to bow his head down, his tongue eager to lick her chest, as if to tease her. As soon as saliva and sensitive nub came in contact with each other, the girl arched her back a bit, whimpering both in pain and ecstasy. "Oh, so my little slut likes this now, huh…?" once more, he ran his tongue over her chest and she moaned. "I guess you do."

A genuine smile flashed on his tanned face but after some nanoseconds later, he was back to his old, aggressive self by pushing aside her underwear and excruciatingly tried to do things to make her feel dirty. Still not satisfied with what he had done, he proceeded to unbutton his own pants.

'_Don't tell me…! No! I can't bear the pain again! I'll die if it happens to me again!'_

She heard the sound of a fabric being pulled down and knew that her doom had come too soon. The violence will ensue soon…

... And ensue it did.

The feeling of being torn apart, whether physically, mentally and emotionally, was overwhelming her. It hurt everywhere; even she did not know where to start trying to heal her wounds. The pain… was spreading rapidly and was out of control. Her tears were now out of control and with almost all of hope lost, she begged to the gods to hasten the pace of time, desperately wanting all of this to be over.

It was over in a few seconds, when heavy bangs were heaved on the metal doors and at once, the Monk withdrew from her, fixed his pants and stood up at once, tossing her now ripped clothes from the floor. "Wear it." He said nonchalantly and walked towards the door, ready for battle.

'_Is this what they call divine intervention…?' _she wondered, still lying on the ground after that… that sinful act. Every part of her body hurt so much; she couldn't even lift her head to look up and see him.

"Oh, for Odin's sake!" Zeke burst in anger, jogging back to her spot and sat her up, earning a moan of pain. "Shut the hell up!" and the statement came with a hard slap on the face.

Seeing her brown eyes reflected with fear, the best fighter of the Herzlos guild was enjoying every minute of it, even if their time spent 'together' had been interrupted.

Even he did not know what made him so… fascinated with her.

It must have been her social status among the other guilds that made her stand out; she was the Emperium Breaker-slash-pillar of the Einsamkeit and she was feared by almost everyone in the Capital.

Or…

Her ethereal beauty that made her stood out from all the women he had been all his life. Before her, women flocked to him like ants to a piece of candy lying on the floor and it annoyed him; not only did he look so cheap in his eyes, but also gave out their intention of wanting only his family wealth he had inherited unexpectedly a few years back.

Painful memories flashed into his mind and he desperately tried to shake it off his psyche. _'Not now, damn it…!' _he screamed in his mind, trying his best to fit her back into her normal clothing.

"Botan!"

A familiar-looking Assassin with black hair and trademark brown eyes dashed towards the woman lying on the floor, her eyes blank with emotions. It seemed as if she were already dead…

"Odin…! Botan, wake up!" Atsuhara Lorce lifted her and tried to shake her back to consciousness, which was successful, since she did wake up from her stupor. "Thank the gods of Asgard…!"

"L-Lorcey…? What are you doing here…?" she asked weakly. "I-I thought…"

"Shh… Princess sent me here, as well as Doux Nicolai. Your guild mates were wondering what was taking you so long to destroy the Emperium." The cousin of hers replied.

"R-really now…? Is it still siege time?" when he nodded, the peony motioned for her small backpack strapped on her waist and took out three homemade bombs. When she threw it at the direction of the gold mineral, the bombs strapped itself unto the mineral, a new technology recently discovered in Juno. Within seconds, it exploded, effectively destroying it, as well as a securing the famous Lazringeez guild castle. "Ha, ha… beat that, Haine. This place is back into our hands…! In your face, you loser… rapist..."

She then fainted into the arms of the Branch Family member, failing to notice the death glared Zeke was giving the male Assassin.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Zeke asked angrily, wanting to push his weapon down the stranger's throat. It infuriated him to no end, seeing **her **lying in the arms of another. _'She's mine!' _

"I'm Atsuhara Lorce." He smiled, oblivious to the fierce look the Monk was giving him. "Guild master of the Karmic guild, an alliance of the Einsamkeit; pardon me for trespassing to your guild castle, but I was asked by my Princess to fetch Botan. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, there is; she is mine." Heterochromic eyes were glowering once again.

Lorce was now smirking. "Says who? Even if you raped Botan and defiled her body, that does not mean anything, you know; the biggest question is… would she accept you as her supposed 'Master'? I don't think so; the way you treat her is similar to the way humans treat monster. You made her suffer so much, I know that. She speaks of you with hatred in her heart but she cannot bear a grudge to anyone, even you.

"Be thankful that Lady Botan has not tried to kill you, else you wouldn't like the way you die… she will make sure to embarrass you, even in your death." With that said, the male Assassin carried the Elder in his arms,satisfied with what he had just said…

…and left the Monk to ponder on with his thoughts and feelings about a certain aquamarine-haired girl.

* * *

Alright, time to answer some of your comments:

Tsuki Hoshi Hikari - Thank you very much for reading my fic. .

Annika Ricaforte Lee - Thank you. Oh, and I did have a character named Aeneid but I got hacked. However, I am currently playing in URDR right now. To tell you the truth, I did not expect my Monk character to turn out like a perv. O.o

Araceli-Whindlyr - Wow, is Zeke that hateful? XD Oh, and what do you mean by me taking a risk by posting this story? O.O

Ripple - The only reason as to why I take a long time to update Larmes is because I need to edit some parts to make it fit into the T rating. Sorry for that; I'll speed up my updates from now on.

Once again, thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! Please do review my fics as well, my dear readers.


	5. Chapter 4: Hantise

Sorry for the delayed update... I'll be posting two chapters as a compensation. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online except the characters used in this fanfiction

* * *

**Hantise**

"_Sis, don't go!" A helpless cry echoed, dead bodies surrounding him. In his arms was a baby of no less than a month old who had silver hair tucked under the heavy white blankets to keep him warm_

_The pouring rain was not even enough to cleanse the blood that was all over him._

"_Don't leave me all alone!" screamed the teenage boy, desperately using all known skills to help; his Heal ability as an Acolyte was of no use. "No! Sis, wake up!"_

_The futile attempt continued until he was exhausted; the harsh reality was slowly consuming him._

"_Sis is dead… she's not coming back anymore." With that, he stood up, defeated._

_Healing did not even come close to save someone from death._

He opened his eyes that morning, sweat dripping from his forehead to the sides of his face, muttering curses under his breath. It wondered him to no end as to why he had that dream again when, for the past several years, he was able to block it out of his mind.

Haine Zeke got out of his bed and proceeded to the shower room.

-----

"Brother?" a silver-haired, oceanic blue-eyed young man of nine years called out in a language foreign to the ears when he saw the older version of him donning the Monk outfit. "Are you going out today?"

"Yeah… sorry if I can't play with you today." He replied in the same language, a rare smile pressing on his slightly tanned features as he kneeled down and patted his little brother on the head. "Be good, stay inside the house and don't talk to strangers, okay?"

Haine Lemuig gave his brother a thumbs-up sign, grinning madly. "Of course! You can count on me!"

Chuckling slightly, the young Monk of twenty-seven years headed for the door and as soon as his foot stepped out of the house and into Geffen, the City of Magic, his expression had gone from happy to poker-faced.

There was no way he would show his real self to the whole world… and that included his guild mates.

-----

"Hey Zeke." Jie the Blacksmith greeted, grinning at his best friend who had just arrived in BS Piont, panting slightly from the jog he did to get to Prontera as a form of morning exercise. "You're just in time; ready to sit your ass off for today?"

"Just as long as I don't get bored and I still get paid, then I'm fine with the idea." The two members of the Herzlos began to walk a bit from their spot when they saw the familiar female Blacksmith with a woman and a man wearing bright yellow outfits sitting beside the forger, speaking in hushed voices and in a language that was quite foreign to their ears. "Huh? Isn't that the Blacksmith of the Einsamkeit?"

Jei rolled his eyes in disgust. "Of course; that woman is trying to outdo me every time I try to sell my wares. That started way back in our Merchant days, if you must know." The man then took out several weaponries from his cart and laid it on the cobbled stone.

"Rivalry between the two of you, Jie?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe." The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "The feeling is mutual; we hate each other and our guilds are always up against each other."

Zeke grunted but said nothing more as he proceeded to sit down on the cobblestone sidewalk of the Capital and tried to position himself in the most comfortable way possible that wouldn't make his butt go numb after several hours of sitting but had been momentarily distracted when a person had walked past him, wearing a flamboyant yet feminine dress that was colored a bright yellow. On her head was a black beret that had an oddly familiar emblem on it but he shrugged it off; what caught his attention was not that stupid hat but her body itself.

Unlike the female Mages in Geffen, who looked like they had been suffering from anorexia nervosa, this girl had her curves in the right places and did not look so skinny nor fat; her body was well-toned, as if she had been exercising to keep her figure and by not drinking those substances that promised an overnight effect to get thin.

For the first time in his life, he was checking out a girl… and, to his embarrassment, he was acting like some lovesick fool, unable to take his eyes off her! _'Idiot, look away!'_

His wish was granted as soon as an Assassin Cross appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "HAAAAAH!"

The girl jumped up in fright and simultaneously slammed the clipboard that she was holding in her hand, smacking the young man squarely in the face. "Odin, Lorce! Don't scare me like that!" she screech, face turning red from embarrassment and her heart rate reaching at least a hundred beats per minute, now that she had realized that everyone in Prontera was looking at her. "Sorry." She mumbled while her eyes were downcast on the ground.

Haine Zeke's heterochromic eyes widen in surprise. It was _her_!

Her and the other guy were talking quite loudly in some language that he could barely make out, but Zeke knew that the dialect belonged to the Republic's, somewhat similar to his own Al de Baran native tongue but not all; there were differences, but the parent tongue came from Juno itself.

Juno…

_That's where all those greedy bastards live. And that includes the slut._

He had hated the Republic ever since of that Blood Bath incident that took most of his family member's life nine years ago and Lemuig was the proof of their own survival; his younger brother was a new born on that day and it was just a miracle that both of them had managed to escape.

But that was just the beginning of their hard life...

He…

"Are you alright? You've been staring off in space." Jie had tapped his best friend's shoulder, almost sending the Monk a few feet off the ground in shock. "Zeke?"

"I'm fine… just thinking of… the past."

Only Jie knew of his past and the man understood. "Don't think of it too much. You've turned away from that. For now, think of what you're going to do in the future."

Zeke nodded absent-mindedly. It was late last year when he decided to turn over a new leaf and go back to his normal life with his brother and…

…at the exact same time, it was also the time to execute his revenge against the Orihara family.

He wasn't a fool to try going against the new leader herself, though the heterochromic-eyed man knew what it felt like to have an under-aged girl: it was dangerous yet exciting at the same time. But then again, their supposed 'Grandmistress' was rumored to already have a husband already.

He wanted other girls.

Just like… Orihara Botan.

* * *

There you go. XD 


	6. Chapter 5: Devoir

And here's Chapter 5 for everyone! Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online except for the characters used in this fanfiction.

* * *

**Devoir**

"Please don't tell me that I was ordered to return to Juno just because of that stupid rape incident last week."

Cold, harsh words escaped the young woman's lips and the Assassin Cross she was talking to felt himself shiver inwardly. It was just scary and shocking at the same time to hear the bubbliest of all the twenty Elders of Juno talking in a monotonous tone, even if she was a relative of his…

"Lorce?" an eyebrow was raised when she knew he was already daydreaming. "I'm waiting for that damn reply of yours; do it before I blast you into oblivion."

He snapped back to reality once the threat was heard by his ears and the brain had finished processing the info. It was a scary, when one of the Elders would threaten a person with such seriousness. "It was the former Grandmaster, namely _Seigneur_ Takashi, who had suggested that you may have been overwhelmed by that… incident, _Mademoiselle_." He explained.

"Do tell the former Grandmaster that he is merely imagining things, and that I am completely fine." She spoke at once in her curt tone. "Now, can I please go? I still have some business to attend to." With that said, the peony began to walk away, towards the direction of her Blacksmith-slash-guildmate-slash-best friend when Atsuhara Lorce had tried to stop her by means of throwing at least five pieces of kunais at her direction, in which she had caught with only one hand, thanks to her reflexes. "What is the meaning of this attack, Atsuhara Lorce? Is this a sign of disrespect towards me?"

Lorce ignored the glinting of anger from her brown eyes. "I was ordered by the former Grandmaster to use any means possible just to bring you back to Juno. _Seigneur_ Hayate is on temporary leave right now, and as the second-in-command of the Elders, you have to go back."

"What the fuck happened to Hayate?" she asked without even bothering to turn and face her cousin.

"_Seigneur_ Hayate… has a child already. The Council of Elders has decided that you are to be their leader for a while until the _Marché de Juno_ has settled down with his family."

She couldn't believe it; her cousin, Orihara Hayate, the one who swore in front of the clans that he wouldn't want to get married since their Grandmistress had gotten pregnant by another man, had a child! How was that possible!

"I… cannot believe this." Was all that she had managed to say. "Hayate is married? Why!"

"I… I cannot say, milady, but… _Seigneur_ Takashi is requesting for you to return as soon as possible."

"Then take me to Juno." She said quickly, dropping the kunais in her hands. At the exact same time of her resignation to her fate, peony petals began to surround her. "I must… not be selfish and think only of myself; _Princesse_ needs me."

The Assassin Cross nodded and cautiously walked towards her, just to make sure that she wouldn't attack. "Well, why don't we…" before he knew it, his own legs felt like it had been crushed by rocks and seconds later, Lorce kneeled on the cobbled stones of BS Piont, shaking yet his own body was immobile already. "M-Milady… w-w-why…?"

"You didn't see it coming, huh?" there was murderous intent written all over her face. "This is my own skill that I have dubbed Peony Whirlwind Dance. With these petals, I can conceal myself and slowly kill you."

"…Then kill me now."

"Gladly, my dear boy." She said, eyes reflected with an emotion she had been keep for so long. However, just as she was about to stab the Atsuhara boy with a blade, a swift movement of the hands had grabbed her wrist, preventing her from killing the Branch member.

"Botan, stop it already. Release him." A cold tone commanded and reluctantly, she stopped the flow of the peony petals that had been raining down on the streets.

"Aww, Hibiki, you're no fun." The aquamarine-haired Assassin cocked her head at the Monk's direction and flashed a cold smile. "And I was just ready to play!"

Orihara Hibiki rolled his eyes. "Oh, please." The Monk replied sarcastically and pulled her hard at his direction. "Since Lorce had failed to persuade you, then I might as well force you into the airship to Juno, by all means possible."

Seeing her eyebrow raised almost made the young Monk smirk. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Botan…"

Hibiki then let his palm hover over her face and within seconds, Orihara Botan had fainted in his arms. The young Monk with predominant silver hair and bangs sporting different colors from all the colors of Dyestuff then carried his cousin in his arms, ignoring the looks of bewilderment by the crowd.

"_Seigneur_ Hibiki, I apologize for what had happened… I know that what I have done is inexcusable and—" before the black-haired Branch member could even continue his apology, Hibiki flashed a smile at him.

"Botan thought that she wouldn't be taken seriously. That paralyzation technique she had used is effective on Branch members; no wonder you fell down on your knees easily."

The Monk chuckled. "Don't worry; we got her back anyway, and Botan was none of your concern. The Grandmistress is your concern, not an Elder."

The two young men then headed towards the airship terminal of the Capital, both of them now feeling relief. At last, the mission given to them was finally done.

-----

_"Botan, wait for me, alright?"_

Who… are you?

_"When we grow up, I'll marry you. I promise."_

Tell me who you are first… please.

No reply from the mysterious voice, and that woke her from her peaceful slumber.

It made her crazy. Yet another dream filled with sappiness invaded her mind and she hated it. Since when did such a thing happen in reality anyway?

After that first rape incident with Haine, the aquamarine-haired girl's dreams was plagued by some guy's voice, promising that they will get marriage soon and that their everlasting love will bring them together. She mentally gagged at the thought.

_How… pathetic,_ she thought in disgust.

The peony glanced around the room and she knew she was confined in a cabin in the airship. And she was being brought to Juno against her own will.

She felt like a bird trapped in a cage.

_'Did they… know of my intentions?'_ she asked herself, mentally cursing as well. Botan never knew that the emotion called 'anger' was this strong.

Right after the last rape incident in the Emperium Room of the Herzlos' guild castle, she felt a raw, aching pain on the left side of her chest and for the first time in her life, the young woman was feeling anger.

Call her idiotic or even gullible, but never in her life had she felt such an emotion. It may have been caused by her upbringing full of love showered by her parents when she was young but in the span of twenty-six years, Botan had never gotten angry. She would simply smile and remind herself to forget the incident that had just occured.

However, that all changed when she met Haine Zeke, and for once, he taught her something useful in life.

Being seduced by the word 'anger' has never been this good…

…for she swore to avenge the disgrace she had suffered during that scandalous event in her life, as well as the moral damages suffered by her clan.

It was just ridiculous to see that some commoner could easily bully an Elder of Juno and the thought irritated her to no end. Why, she even thought of herself as a wimp and had gone on a killing spree for a week after that guild siege incident, killing at least thousands of Savages in the process. Botan wondered if Lord Odin would forgive her for such an atrocity but brushed the thought aside. Surely, Lord Odin, with his all-seeing eye, knew of her predicament.

But… first thing's first.

"I have to get out of here."

The Orihara girl jumped out of her bed and took the small capsule that contained all of her spare clothes. Quietly, she snuck out of her room and headed towards the deck of the airship, successfully evading all of the guards that roamed the areas. Not that they were all stupid, but with their strange Geffenese masks in the way of sight, it was easy for her to escape, thanks to her own agile skills.

The deck, to her surprise, was deserted, and she took this chance to escape…

... And do the unthinkable: Orihara Botan, second-in-command of the Elders, jumped at least three thousand meters from the ground without a parachute…

-----

It was raining hard in Geffen for some reason, but the Geffenese were thankful that it had rained in the evening, for everyone was done with their days' work. Early everning was their, everyone was relaxing, enjoying the coolness of the air that was brought by the rain.

A young boy, who was merely minding his own business in cooking his dinner, heard a loud thud just outside his house. Startled, he opened the door and saw an unconscious girl lying on their lawn, specifically on the flower beds. In shock, the boy hurriedly took and umbrella and rushed towards the girl.

"_S-Souer_, are you alright!" he asked frantically, shaking the girl awake but to no avail. "Please, wake up!"

"H-help… me… please." She mumbled as she looked up to see the person shaking her. Before consciousness left her, Botan was happy of her decision to escape, but the price she paid for it was dear: she almost died from the fall and right now, she felt as if he ankles had been twisted while her ribs were swollen from the impact. Thank Odin that the flower bed she was lying on cushioned her fall!

The young man knew the girl was knocked out from the fall and the only option he had was to bring her inside his house and treat her injuries. However, there was this one nagging thought in his mind.

"She looks familiar…" he said to himself.

* * *

Please review:) 


	7. Chapter 6: Nuit

College life has started... but it still won't stop me from updating this fic! Major thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online does not belong to me. It belongs to its respective owners. I, however, only own the plot and the characters used in this fanfiction.

* * *

**Nuit**

For once in his lifetime, Haine Zeke was smiling from ear to ear as he entered the lamp lit streets of Geffen, an umbrella on one hand while the other hand was preoccupied on holding unto a small brown bag filled with candies for his younger brother, as well as his and Lemuig's dinner for the day. Not that there was a special occasion or anything; he simply remembered that his brother loved the Tom Yum Goon they had when they had visited Ayothaya early this month and, being the nice older brother that he was, bought the food in the said place via Alberta Marina and headed home to Geffen, eager to see the happy look on Lemuig's face.

He sighed. For nine long years, the Monk had been work so hard just so they could survive the unusually high financial standards of Geffen. Because of it, the inheritance he had as the sole survivor of the Haine family wasn't enough for him and his newborn brother.

He needed a job that could give him quick cash…

…and he had gotten _that job_ instantly.

'_Stop thinking about it already!'_ Haine berated himself. _'You're already one of the riches people in Geffen; no need for you to go back to that sick, sad life of yours nine years ago!'_

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that Zeke almost passed by his house accidentally. Once more, the silver-haired young man swore under his breath as he tucked the umbrella under his chin to open the padlock to his house.

Zeke entered the iron gates of his home, padlocking it back in the process and proceeded to the front steps of his house. Zeke then laid the umbrella on the porch to let it dry and knocked on the door.

To his surprise, it took his brother several minutes before he had opened the door and by the time he did so, the younger version of him was panting slightly. "_F-frère_! Y-you're finally here!"

This puzzled him. "Why do you sound so frantic, Lemuig? Is there something wrong?"

The younger Zeke clone nodded hastily, oceanic blue eyes filled with anxiety. "A-A lady fell from the sky, _frère_, and she's badly hurt right now! I had to help her up the stairs so she could rest in your bed and—" before he could even continue, his brother glowered his own heterochromic eyes at the younger.

"You led her into my bedroom?" Zeke bellowed and this scared the young boy; nonetheless, he continued his tale.

"S-she wouldn't fit in my bed, and yours was closer to the stairs!" he explained frantically. "_Frère, _please don't be angry at me; she fell from the sky and landed on the flower beds. I think there was something wrong with her feet too..."

"Get her out of here; I don't need another mouth to feed." The twenty-seven year old Monk replied coldly to his brother. "Lemuig, tell her to get out of this house."

The young boy was near to tears. Why did his brother sound so cold now? Why was it that he hated helping other people who are in need? "_Frère_, please help out the lady! I know you can!"

"I'm not a Priest, Lemuig. I cannot help her." He snapped, feeling a vein popping out of his temple. Why did he have a brother who was so annoying?

"No! You still have the healing abilities you had when you were an Acolyte, right? You can still help the lady! Please, _frère,_ please!"

The pestering of the younger boy irritated him to no end until he had finally given in to the request, stating all the conditions that it would be the first and the last time that they would let a stranger enter their humble abode, and lastly, it would be the last time that he would heal a person. The first time he did so was, well... it wasn't successful and he still bore those painful emotional scars up to this date.

"Stay here while I deal with that 'beautiful angel', as you like to call her. Eat all of this, okay? I bought it for you." The Monk handed the paper bag to his brother and smiled. "It is still hot, so there's no need for you to reheat it. Don't leave anything for me; I've got my own dinner."

The last statement was a lie. Zeke was dead hungry after sitting his ass off in Prontera with Jie but knowing that his little brother would be happy because of Tom Yum Goon, he knew he had to sacrifice his own appetite for short-lived happiness.

"_Frère_? Are you alright?"

He snapped back to reality, and was thankful for Lemuig's ability to easily annoy him. "Yeah, I'm fine, kid. Go eat your dinner while I tend to that angel of yours."

Haine Lemuig watched as his older brother exit the dining room and disappeared when he turned into a corner and walked up the stairs, his footwear coming in contact with polished wood. Lemuig heard a door being opened and closed and after which, the young boy went back into eating his dinner, smiling all the while.

His _Bel Ange _looked familiar when he saw her lying on the flower beds, all injured, after that free fall she had done earlier. Botan's short aquamarine hair that was tucked neatly under the beret she wore had almost fooled the nine year old, but her breasts underneath the bright yellow, plunging sleeveless top she wore made it evident that the _Bel Ange _was indeed a woman. And a beautiful one at that, he might add.

But one feature of hers struck him the most and it reminded him of the time him brother ranted about a woman who thought of herself as the Queen of Rune-Midgard and that she had brown eyes that looked like mud.

At the exact same time, the angel opened her eyes.

It was the color of mud.

Haine Lemuig knew that his _Bel Ange_ and his brother's Queen were one and the same.

* * *

Orihara Botan stepped out of the bathroom after the quick shower, wincing as she tiptoed towards the bed to prevent further injury in her ankles. Around her body was a rather large robe that Lemuig had let her borrow. Though it had helped in absorbing the excess water in the skit, the garment kept on slipping off her shoulder, exposing her small breast but did not even mind such indecency; she was all alone in Lemuig's brother's room, after all, and one thing she was worried about were her injuries, especially the ones in her ankles. 

She knew that there was a possibility of a torn ligament because of her fall but she did not blame herself one bit for the injury. It was better for her to jump off the airship and risk a thousand injuries instead of returning to Juno too soon.

Her revenge was a top priority on her list.

But first, she knew she had to recover in order to hunt down that man who had shamed her in front of so many people.

Using the capsule she had brought, the peony broke it apart to reveal a small first aid kit that she had used countless of times in her lifetime.

Still with no underwear on, she lifted her legs and gently placed it on the soft bed while she took a roll of bandages from the kit. The robe fell off her shoulders but Orihara, who was already irritated at the countless times she had wasted just to put it back in place, let it loose this time but the belt was still tied around her waist.

However, just as she was about to place the bandages on her left ankle, the door burst open and, much to her shock, the person who opened the door abruptly was someone she really did not expect to see.

Her brown eyes widen, just as he said to her in his usual tone filled with arrogance, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

Finally updated! XD Review if you have the time. Domo! XD 


	8. Chapter 7: Bonté

It has been so long since I've updated... really sorry.

However, as an added bonus, I'll be putting two chapters instead of one, to make up for my lack of update.

Without further ado, here is chapter 7! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online does not belong to me. It belongs to its respective owners. I, however, only own the plot and the characters used for this story.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Bonté_

She opened her mouth for a witty retort but no voice came out; no matter how much Botan tried to say something, it was in vain. Was her… cowardice toward that man getting the best of her? Were old habits hard to break? If it were true then… she hasn't changed a bit; she was still Orihara Botan, the most submissive Orihara woman in their clan.

"Oh, tongue-tied already? We've only just begun our battle of wits." He taunted.

She rolled her eyes in pure exasperation. It was getting too childish to her tastes and she had to bandage her ankles first before she beat the crap out of that bastard. That was the primary reason as to why she had delayed her return to the Republic; the peony wanted to avenge the dignity she had lost because of… him.

Botan sighed and proceeded to bandage her ankles, completely ignoring the young man who had insulted her earlier. She then began humming a song to block the gloating he was hurling at her and it worked perfectly well…

However, just as she was about to start on the next foot, he got a tad too violent and tackled her to his bed, his heaviness almost choking her to death. His hands made a vine-like grip around her wrists and the peony moaned out in pain as her pale wrists revealed red marks when the Monk was done in his blunt display of dominance over her.

"Don't you dare ignore me, you bitch." He hissed angrily to her ears.

Before she could even protest, the door burst open, revealing Lemuig, who was smiling from ear to ear at the sight of his _Bel Ange_. "Ah, so _Frère_ is already helping you out, _Bel Ange_! That's good."

As much as she wanted to kiss the younger boy for his miraculous save, she also wanted to pound him to bits. Who would, in his right mind, think that a man on top of a woman is something you can call 'helping out'?! It was plain stupidity and sexist in her own opinion. It was very discriminating on her part as well.

"Lemuig, get me some of my clothes, as well as those…panties" for the first time, Botan saw a red tinge on the man's cheeks. "The panties are located on my drawer."

_'What… a… pervert.'_ She thought, disgusted at him. So there was such a man like him, buying soiled, used panties of girls! _Haine Zeke deserves to die by my hands_, she decided.

"Those panties that you'll be using are supposed to be my sister's, but since you killed her, she wasn't able to wear them." He said, as if reading her mind completely. The Monk got off her and stood up, heterochromic eyes glaring madly. "Be thankful that I'm lending it to you."

"Oh, shut up. Its just panties; it wouldn't hurt if I won't be wearing one for tonight." She declared boldly.

"Yes, and I will make sure to dump you into a brothel after that." Zeke said, an evil glint dancing in his eyes. "It would be just shameful on the part of your family if they knew that their clan member turned herself into a whore, right?"

Before she could even curse at him, he continued, "However, I will not do such, because… you are already my whore."

The peony's blood began to boil once more, but he managed to soothe it by sitting down on the bed once again, bandaging the other injured foot. What surprised her, however, was how the silver-haired Monk troubled himself by telling his own brother to leave the room and removing her own robe for her. She was just ready to kill him for doing such, but as soon as he slipped his shirt on her body, the anger dissolved away. It was simply cute seeing him blushing like mad when he was putting her panties on her.

It may seem sweet that he was acting kind towards her, but what he did to her in the past was simply unforgivable…

Just for tonight, she would have to forgive him.

It also didn't hurt that the Monk had slept beside her and, to her shock, was holding her tight, his right arm draped over her torso and had used his left arm as a pillow for her. To her dismay, her own heart was pounding hard against her rib cage and she wouldn't be surprised if her heart was lying beside her already when she awoke the next day. This was simply too much for her to take…

Why was Haine Zeke being nice to her…? Wasn't she the one who supposedly 'killed' his sister?

It just didn't make sense.

* * *

As soon as she had awaken from her long slumber, a tray was lying on the bedside table and a blue-eyed child was grinning from ear to ear. She sat up immediately. 

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Lemuig handed her the tray. "Frère made this for you, but he was too shy to give it to you himself."

"Am NOT!" came the voice from downstairs.

"Oh well." The young boy shrugged. "So, _Bel Ange_, where are you from? Are you really from Asgard? _Frère_ told me that my Mommy, Daddy and Soeur are there."

She giggled at the innocent question and patted the youngster in the head. "No, I'm from Juno, the floating city. See that?" from the window that was near the bed, the Assassin managed to stand up and walk a bit to the windowpane to point the aerial metropolis miles away from Geffen. "That's where I live."

"Wow." Was all the nine-year old could muster.

"We can go there together if you want to." She promised.

"Yeah! Me, _Frère_ and you! I would like that!"

_'I wonder if they have banned Haine from Juno because of what he had done to me.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as she felt 'him' enter the room and walked towards her. "Eat your breakfast already; I still have to wash the dishes."

"I prefer to eat in the dining room like everyone else." She replied.

"Tch, bitch." He rolled his eyes, but took the tray with him when he left his own bedroom and Orihara wanted to simply connect her fists with his jaws for such a comment. She shouldn't have trusted her own heart when he had showed such kindness towards her yesterday night but now, he was back to his own arrogant self.

"_Bel Ange_, do you want to go down now?" the boy asked her.

"Sure." She smiled.

* * *

As soon as she stepped down the stairs, the doorbell had ringed. She took this opportunity to at least show her gratitude towards the one who had taken her in. "I'll get it!" the Elder said happily, limping towards the door and as soon as she had opened it… 

…she felt as if she had been rooted on the spot when she saw the face of the guest.

"F-Fat—" before Orihara Botan could even finish the word, the guest had slapped her squarely on the cheeks, causing her to stagger back and fall down the floor, screaming at the same time as she felt the injuries on her ankles worsen.

"What did you do now, you slut?" Haine Zeke taunted. "Have you done something to anger **MY** guest?"

When the Monk approached the door, what surprised him the most was the blow he had received on the gut and he felt like throwing up the breakfast he had eaten earlier. Such an attack would not have made him like this, unless…

"M-Master Hyuga…" he muttered under his breath, wincing in pain as soon as he slammed against the wooden stairs. "W-what are you doing here…?"

"I heard that my own daughter was here, so I came for a short visit." Ignoring the rather scandalized look on his former student's face, Hyuga Mikhail entered the house, a stern look plastered on his usually poker face that had almost made Zeke's younger brother pee on the floor. To the younger Haine, the rather handsome fist fighter had smiled, but when he saw his own kin sprawled on the floor, the stern look came back. "Botan, why have you disobeyed the orders? Did they not tell you that you have to go back to Juno immediately?!"

"B-but Father, I-I…!" her speech was interrupted when the collar of her shirt was lifted, courtesy of the Champion before her, and flew across the room when the dark blue-haired, crimson-eyed man of at least forty summers, landing on the rather hard wooden table. "F-Father, I-I'm sorry…"

"Too late for that now." the Champion said, who was now sporting a look filled with contempt that was aimed at his own daughter. "Pray tell, what made you decide to even disobey the orders of the former Grandmaster of Juno?" his tone was filled with hatred and mockery.

Botan managed a smile filled with sarcasm. "Your own student, namely Haine Zeke, had raped me, dear Father. And I am here right now to avenge my own dignity."

* * *

That's not the real cliffhanger, of course, since you have chapter 8:3 Enjoy the next chapter! 


	9. Chapter 8: Raccordement

_Chapter 8: Raccordement_

The forty-year old Champion raised an eyebrow at the direction of his daughter. "Pardon me? Would you care to repeat that?" his tone sounded quite incredulous and even disbelieving at the words of his own offspring, but she ignored his unconvinced tone and repeated every word filled with spite.

"I said, Father," she started, emphasizing on the word 'father' that made Mikhail's eyes turn into mere slits but was ignored by the peony. "that that so-called student of yours raped me."

Haine Zeke, who had finally stood up after discreetly trying to heal his wounds after the blows he had received from his former master, said nothing, for it was the first time in his life that he felt guilt slowly eating him up. Not only did he felt guilt, but also embarrassment.

After the series of complaints voiced out by his daughter, the Champion merely glanced at his student. "Zeke, is she the one whom you have thought of as the murderer?"

"Yes sir." He answered quietly, eyes still downcast on the floor.

"I am NOT a murderer!" she screamed angrily. "And to think that you are my father, Hyuga Mikhail; you are the cause of my mother's bedridden state for the past twelve years of her life and still you side with this criminal?!"

"Then why have you not done your Elder duties during that incident in Al de Baran?" came the irritated snap from her father. "Zeke has told me that he would give what is due to the one responsible for his sister's death!"

The aquamarine-haired girl's brown eyes stared back in anger at her father's crimson colored spheres. The nerve of him to say such things to her when he was the actual reason why she had not been with the other Elders to fight those half-blood vigilantes who mass-murdered the pure bloods of Al de Baran!

"Then why don't we start by having a flashback, Father?" she said sarcastically. "Do you remember the time when you and Mother had a huge fight just because you did not want to marry into the Orihara family? Remember that, the 'misunderstanding' that caused our family to be broken apart?"

As soon as she said the words of accusations, for the first time since she had known the dark-haired Hyuga, his stoic composure had shattered and his face turned red. When he said nothing, she continued, "You lashed out at her and left Juno for good. Mother was crying the whole time and before we know it, she passed out and had slipped into a coma due to a major depression since you two have always been fighting." With this, she gave him a dirty look. "When she woke up months later, she wouldn't even talk to her own children! She had been always looking for that no-good husband of hers who caused her so much pain.

"And because of that, Satsuki had forbidden me to join the war, for I had to take care of MY Mother." Her gaze became affixed at the Monk. "You hear me?! I wasn't there, so stop blaming me for your sister's death, you brainless idiot! Use some logic, and not your muscles, for Odin's sake! Haine, you're too brainless to be a Monk! Damned if I knew as to why you became a Monk! It is probably because you know my Father more than I do, and you had a connection to help you win over the Champions who tested you!"

A hard slap came in contact with her face, but she did not care; all of the hatred in her heart was finally said and she had no regrets. Even if her father killed her because of that speech, at least she would die happy. Her Mother's feelings were at stake!

"You ungrateful bitch; be thankful at least I have let you live to see your twenty-sixth year on this world." Hyuga said scornfully.

"Do you feel guilty that you made my Mother cry endlessly for you?" she asked haughtily.

Mikhail wanted desperately to pound that ungrateful woman that stood in front of him but for some reason, something was preventing him from hurting her. Was it because her own daughter was like the spitting image of his 'wife', except for the hair that made her look like young, adolescent boy? "No." he said, his voice strangely calm.

Botan was just about ready to take out her spare weaponries tucked under the cotton shirt she wore when her father's protégé grabbed her roughly by the wrist. "Let me go, Haine!" she demanded.

"I will not allow you to hurt your Father." He said simply.

"That man is no father of mine!" she screamed angrily. "I do not care if I kill him with my own hands or that I go to jail just because of this; I want to avenge my own mother! It is his entire fault that she's always a nervous wreck!!"

"Go ahead, you foolish child. See that by hurting me, you're going to soothe Leina's pain away." Mikhail shot back in anger.

"You have no right to call my mother by her name." Botan hissed.

The Champion turned his back at her. "You have three days before the whole Army of Juno escorts you back to the Republic; I suggest that you start moving out if you plan to give this child his future." He motions at Lemuig, who was hiding behind his brother's pants. "Everyone thinks that you have been abducted by my student."

The Elder sighed in defeat; she may not have won the war against her father, but there was always a next time for everything. And when that next time comes, she would be the victor and not that pitiful excuse for a father named Hyuga Mikhail who thought of Haine Zeke as his own family. "Then I will seek help from Hayate while I am here."

"That Wizard, you mean?" Hyuga asked. Botan nodded in response to her father. "Fine, do what you wish; however, when will you leave these two in peace?"

"As long as it takes me to convince Hayate to let me sleep in his former bachelor's pad." With that, the Assassin ran limping upstairs to change her clothes.

"Then I'll be taking my leave." The Hyuga said. "Zeke, practice more on your combos; it can make or break your abilities as a Monk, alright?" for the first time, she saw her father flash a smile at his student.

"Yes sir." Zeke finally grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Excuse me, but please stop acting like father and son in front of me, as well as pretending that I don't exist." Botan, who was now wearing the traditional yellow-colored Elder of Juno garb that consisted of a plunging short-sleeved top with a yellow micro miniskirt that had only consisted of three thick, strap-like designs for the sides, showing off some of the skin in her thighs. On the back of the skirt, it was the same thing, except it was on the left side and it showed an ample amount of skin in her buttocks, as well as her own underwear. Her footwear consisted of knee high black socks, as well as white boots that were at least two inches shorter than the socks.

"What in Odin's name are you wearing?!" her father demanded.

"An Elder's outfit, what else?" she challenged.

"No wonder Zeke raped you; you enticed him to do so." Yet again, it was her first time to hear her father laugh like a maniac, already hanging unto the nearby doorpost.

"What the hell does that mean?!" she screeched.

"Nothing, just a… private joke between me and Zeke; don't bother to know." He snorted once more before patting the girl's head. "Meet that Wizard as soon as possible and get back to Juno. Everyone is waiting for you and for the meantime, take care of your mother." before she could question him further, the Champion left hurriedly, leaving his daughter to her own thoughts, so many questions left unanswered…

Hyuga Mikhail gave out a sigh of relief as soon as the house of his former student had disappeared from his line of sight. It had been some years that he had seen his own daughter and to his utter shock, she was the exact replica of his former lover. From inside out, Botan was exactly like Leina, from the way she replied to his monotone questions to her insults at him.

So many memories have haunted him once more…

"Sorry, but it is still not my time to return to you, Leina… I still have so many things to settle. Wait for me; just hang on for now."

* * *

If everyone will be so kind as to review my long-delayed fic, please do review! Thank you in advance:3 


End file.
